


His Starlight

by SBYAH



Series: Re:Birth [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Don't Judge Me, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gift Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how to write fluff please send help god-, Idiots in Love, M/M, More Fluff, Rherry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this ship is the fluffiest bruh-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: It's Cosmic's birthday! (I'm a little late tho : 'D )A gift to le creator of Akaitale, the one and only OP ghosty cat creator, Glitchy!Since it's her bois birthday, I decided to gift him something a bit special~It's a bit short and I'm sorry about that-
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Re:Birth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629931
Kudos: 5





	His Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitchyNyan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GlitchyNyan).



* * *

Reminisce and Cherry were stargazing and it was the smaller skeleton's birthday. 

Cherry smiled softly as he saw the stars literally twinkle in his lovers eye lights, looking upon the starry night, the only one that seemed to shine the brightest was the one next to him. The one next to him was his starlight, Reminisce, the tall skeleton who he fell for. Despite the age gap they had and others against them, he didn't care, his starlight was someone important to him and was... someone he loved so much that even words couldn't express it. Reminisce was a charming monster who seemed intimidating at first and was quite the opposite, many don't agree, but that was due to them...not putting enough effort to see who Reminisce truly was. 

The red skeleton scooted a bit closer to the taller blue one and intertwined their hands together. Cherry smiled more as his starlight moved closer, his soul skipped a beat or two when he glanced at Reminisce who was smiling. His face flushed as the beautiful smile of the taller skeleton only seemed to brighten more, his starlight was the brightest star he could ask for. To be honest, his smile was more than enough, his starlight's smile and being around him was already the best present he could ask for. 

" **Fly me to the moon... and let me play among the stars.** " Reminisce sang a bit and looked at him so lovingly, it made his soul flutter and once again skip a beat or two. 

" **Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.** " Cherry sang back as a blush blossomed upon his skull, his soul still cannot handle how Reminisce looked at him in such a way still. It always got him to have butterflies fly around in his metaphorical stomach, the gaze was simply...too much for him but he loved that look. " **In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me~** " The taller skeleton lifted one of his hands and kissed it while with that same loving gaze, he swore that he melted at that moment. 

The blue skeleton was always kind and gentle towards him, it never failed him to make the red skeleton go to heaven each time they're together, which was everyday. Reminisce was the only monster who gave him such strong emotions, as he would claim to be 'too lazy for relationships' but his starlight proved otherwise. It almost baffles him when he realized...he truly loved Reminisce and it was such an odd feeling but never regretted it. His starlight was truly someone special.

" **Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forevermore!** " Cherry almost stutter as the heat from his skull seamlessly increases and averts his eye lights elsewhere once a while. He was so sure that the blue skeleton could hear his soul beating from all of this. Reminisce wrapped one of his arms the shorter one's waist, it was a teasing gesture and always got him to melt under his touch. " **_You are all I long for...all I worship and adore! In other words, please be true... In other words, I love you._ **" With that one hand around the shorties waist, he pulled even closer, and the space between them closed. 

The kiss was far longer than any kiss they've done before and it...made Cherry, well a cherry of course. The loving nature of Reminisce was just simply too much for him but it was also enough for him as well. He was honestly the luckiest monster in the multiverse, to have such luck with the tall skeleton who he basically fell for in literal and figurative terms. 

" **Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore.** "

" **You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.** "

The blue skeleton lifted Cherry's chin up and once more as the red one smiled bashfully, his eye lights still averting his star. 

" **In other words, please be true~** "

" **In other words, in other words...** "

Cherry decided to end the song as he leaned towards the taller skeleton for the kiss, he smiled quite smugly as he sang the final lyrics, " **_I love you~_ **"

The red skeleton chuckled at the sight of Reminisce, who was basically a blueberry at the current moment. He caught him off guard and well... Cherry knew that his star would be adorable on his birthday. He felt special to see an adorably cute sight for himself as he tiptoed to peck his blueberry starlight's neck which made them melt and hug Cherry.

"H-happy birthday Cosmic..." The skeleton mumbled and pecked his cheek.

Cherry smiled brightly and pecked back, furthermore making Reminisce a darker blueberry. 

"Thank you, Anastasius~"

"Yer so adorable, ya know that?" Reminisce couldn't help but let out a small embarrassed noise as Cherry chuckled once more. The red skeleton patted his tall skeleton whose head was on his shoulder, with a simple gesture, he spoke softly and copied what his star did to him. "There there..." 

Reminisce... no... Anastasius's smile and embarrassed self.. was everything was heaven for him and no one can change that. The blue skeleton was an angel sent from heaven for him! He loved Anastasius for who he was and... he loved him just like his name. 

Cosmic truly loves Anastasius infinitely like the stars in the sky.

His light. 

His star that he'd fall and catch. 

His one and only starlight that he'll love for eternity.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Original Song Creator© Bart Howard  
> Original Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu2JvjT2qLY  
> (Yes I credit the older version since it's the "original" please don't @ me-) 
> 
> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> Le creators: YES YES YES YES *slam head on table and wall- *  
> ______________________________
> 
> A short message I want to write for the birthday boi!
> 
> Cherry, you're honestly the most sweetest skeleton on this god damn world! You must be protected in all cause because of your damn preciousness- 
> 
> I'm glad that Glitchy allowed you to be with my child, Reminisce! Yes le ship is canon fite me- 
> 
> Yer so god damn cute-
> 
> Anyways! Happy birthday and I hope you enjoyed your present from me!


End file.
